


Pumpkin For A Pumpkin

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1: PSL, It's all fluff, M/M, huxloween prompts, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux is trapped in a coffee shop during a storm. He reluctanly tries a new drink but maybe he'll end up liking something else about this place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for creating this event!

The first day of October brought heavy rain. Armitage Hux tried to walk faster but he realized he’d have to seek refuge from the inclement weather. He wasn’t completely soaked through when he reached the coffee shop he usually avoided.

As soon as he set foot inside, a thunderbolt lit up the sky, the following thunder rattling the windows. Hux was relieved to have escaped just in time, and he resigned himself to stay there for at least an hour. With a last glance towards the window, Hux walked to the counter. There were two rather bored-looking baristas behind it, Hux addressed the taller one. His name tag read “Kylo”. Hux made a mental note to not eyeroll or laugh or both. Shame, Hux thought, the guy had pretty eyes, and full lips and… Hux shook his head.

“Could I have a…?”

“Pumpkin spice latte, sure.” The barista interrupted barely looking at Hux. 

“No.”

“Sorry, that’s all everyone’s asking for these days. What will you have?” Kylo said, finally looking up. After a second, he smiled widely. “Actually, you know what? Pumpkin spice is all we got.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, utterly unconvinced.

“Is this a coffee shop?”

“Yes.”

“And you only have one kind of coffee.”

“Weird, huh?” Kylo said still smiling, leaning on the counter towards Hux, flirty?

Hux shook his head again and thought about leaving but right on cue, another thunder roared.

“Fine, whatever. A pumpkin thing, then.”

Kylo grinned, taking a plastic cup and uncapping a black marker.

“Your name?”

“Does it matter? I’m the only one here!”

“Please?” 

“Darth Vader.” Hux tried.

Kylo tapped the marker impassively causing Hux to forget his mental note and roll his eyes.

“Armi…. Hux.” Hux muttered.

“Fox.” Kylo said out loud.

“H-u-x!” Hux was losing his patience.

 

While Kylo busied himself preparing the drink, Hux was eyeing a table far away from the counter where he could sit and wait for the storm to pass.

“Here you go, Pumpkin.”

Hux took his cup without another word. How had he even considered this guy might be OK. He stared at his coffee suspiciously for a few minutes before finally taking a sip. Cinnamony. Pumpkin-y. Not all bad. He got a bit of foam on his lips, just as he licked it off he heard the unmistakable click of a camera.

“What the…?”

Kylo was smiling, if a bit red in the face.

“I’msorrymybosswantsaphotoofthecostumerofthemonth.” 

“What?” Hux asked, starting to blush too.

Kylo cleared his throat.

“Sorry. My boss wants a photo of a costumer for the wall. And your hair… it goes great with the pumpkin theme.” Kylo said sheepishly.

Hux smiled genuinely, without thinking.

“Do you like my hair?”

Kylo nodded.

This seemed to work magic on Hux. He rarely liked his hair himself, too striking.

“Well, I suppose I could come back wearing a scarf and dry clothes, you know, so you can take a better picture… for the wall.” 

Hux took Kylo’s phone from his hand and saved his number. 

“Do I get your number?” Or at least another pumpkin spice latte?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so silly but I hope you like it :3


End file.
